


Arthur Pendragon + Coffee Shop AU

by annitrn



Series: Arthur Pendragon/ Reader Headcanons [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: AU because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annitrn/pseuds/annitrn
Summary: You might wonder why Arthur didn’t know of Bedi’s birthday but I kind of went with the idea that since this Bedivere isn’t the same as ‘Arthur’s Bedivere’ their birth dates differ slightly - hope this isn’t too confusing :)





	1. Arthur Pendragon + Coffee Shop AU

  * Arthur would be the friendly, cheerful type of barista that always has a warm, genuine smile on his face as he prepares freshly-brewed coffee and even does latte art for the smaller customers 
  * it’s no wonder the shop is always crowded with young high school girls and elderly ladies that throw yearning looks at the handsome barista and order way more than they actually eat
  * not that he ever responded to any of the numbers scribbled onto bills or open flirting with more than a friendly smile because he already had his eyes set on another regular costumer of his that always came by at the same time and always looked breathtakingly adorable 
  * the coffee shop was near your house and every day at the same time you went by and ordered the same drink, same pastry from the same barista who always took the time to put extra milk and cinnamon into your latte, just as you liked it and by now Arthur already knew your order by heart so you never had to order
  * and naturally he always warned you about how hot the beverage was with a cheeky grin on his face - but blushed profoundly when you flirted back with  _‘Well not as hot as the one preparing this coffee’,_  it kind of had become an inside joke between you two that you always looked forward to (and that a lot of the female customers ogled with jealousy in their eyes)
  * the flirting intensifies to the point where Arthur becomes much bolder and one day even says charming lines like ‘ _How do you manage to look so flawless before coffee_ ’ and you just grin back, respond ‘ _Well it’s easy when you know you’re going to see a cute barista in the morning’_ , grab your coffee and just leave him there with a blush and silly grin on his face that can’t be wiped for the rest of the day
  * more than once your hands also touched when he handed you your coffee, with both your hands lingering on the beverage longer than was necessary though this goes forth for weeks until Arthur finds the courage to ask you out and maybe score a real date with you, and with how sweet and disarmingly charming he is, how could you say no right?




	2. Arthur Pendragon - City of lights

_You two were really one of a kind,_  you thought, while rayshifting with the young man at your side

Arthur Pendragon, the shining King of Knights, who’d been tormented by his desperate wish for an eternal Britain for the longest time but finally freed from his worries.

And then there was you, more or less the last hope for humanity, despite still learning to grow as a mage. And hopelessly in love with the man smiling next to you, when his gaze fell on the vibrant city you just rayshifted to: London, the City of Lights.

It had hardly been a surprise to you when you realized you had fallen for the King. He had been kind to you, charming, endlessly devoted and caring whenever you needed it the most. And most certainly, far beyond your reach. But for now you were content with being close to his side like this. 

At least so you told yourself, completely missing the servant watching a gentle breeze whirl your hair around, with a warm, sheepish smile tugging at the corner of his lips as you desperately tried to keep it in place.

Smiling gently at you he was a handsome portrait of flawless confidence and you nearly forgot the reason you brought him here as he reached out with one hand, gently tugging some lose strands behind your ear, his hands lingering in your hair a little too long.

You bit your lips, while your face grew warm at the close proximity, amazed and embarrassed at what a simple touch and smile from him could do to you.

There he went again, doing things like this with such ease while your heart was hammering wildly like a little bird trying to escape its cage. 

You sighed and shook your head. You had promised to show him the capital of today’s Great Britain once your battles were over, to show him that the struggles and sacrifices he went through in his lifetime weren’t in vain but now that you were here, you couldn’t help but feel nervous at the thought of spending the whole day with him and him alone.

_Somehow this almost feels like a date._    

* * *

He couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun before, his eyes widening with every sight you showed him. The last time he had laughed so freely. The last time he had seen you wearing that wide genuine smile that reached your breathtaking eyes, making him nearly lose himself whenever they bore into him.

He loved how your shadows were blending together into while you were walking side by side, showing him the buzzy West end of London, Piccadilly Circus. The way you livened up the old medieval church of Westminster Abbey, just by being in it. The way you’ve opened up your heart and life to him as you strolled through Camden Market and told him about getting lost here a few years ago. How kind and warm you were, like sunlight that always gave him strength and never ceased to shine. No one was so incredibly dear to him like you, never stopping to impress him with your wit and optimism It were the little things about you that made him smile, made him fall for you.

He sighed and shook his head. How could you not have realized his feelings for you by now? 

The sidewalks of Tower Bridge were crammed with couples chit-chatting and laughing gleefully and when he noticed your gaze lingering on them, cheeks flushed adorably, he gently but firmly took your hand in his. He looked at you with ruddy cheeks, a tender smile adorning his handsome features when he twined his slender fingers with yours, your heart rumbling almost painfully as his captivating eyes pulled you in. You looked up with a jolt, your breath hitching when you felt his warmth seeping into your skin and instantly you felt a wave of joy and happiness washing over you.

Not minding how good, how  _right_ his touch felt you grasped his hand back, bathing in the jealous stares of women passing by while the blood rushed to your face and you gazed at the river flowing beneath your feet. At this moment, you realized just how lucky you were to have such a kind and compassionate servant by your side. Even if he didn’t feel the same as you, you didn’t mind anymore. As long as he was happy, as long as he kept smiling like he did today, you were content enough. At least that’s what you thought when his soft voice interrupted your trail of scattered thoughts.

‘ _Thank you for this day filled with so much joy, Master.’_

You glanced back at him just to be met by dazzling green eyes, sparkling in the light of the setting sun like emeralds. Your eyes widened a fraction and your heart skipped a beat, rumbling loudly in your chest. 

He stared back for a few seconds, bright clear eyes glowing. Almost imperceptibly, you found yourself instinctively leaning closer to each other. He placed a hand, slightly trembling, beneath your chin, tilting your head back so you had to keep your gaze on him. His fingers then shifted, trailing to your cheeks when he tugged some invisible strands of hair behind your ears. Arthur  gazed at you lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else.

The moment his lips touched yours, it felt like the world cracked open at your feet. They were even softer than you could’ve ever imagined and you felt yourself wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him even closer as you closed your eyes, the sight of the setting sunlight outlining him in gold and amber burning itself into your memory and the world seemed to fade into insignificance except for one single thought:

_The King of Knights was an exceptional kisser._


	3. Arthur + Master's baby pictures

  * Arthur is absolutely smitten when he enters your room that day and sees your baby photos sprawled out on your bed. Sure, you tried to hide them quickly upon seeing him but not fast enough for the Saber’s observant eyes
  * and when he begs for you to show him those adorable pictures with his bright-green sparkling eyes you can’t help but awkwardly pull out the photos and hand them to him with a beet-red face
  * _‘I know I was a pretty chubby baby..’_
  * cue the King of Knights turning towards you with a gentle smile and a  _‘Master, I’ve always known that such a warm and compassionate person like you couldn’t have been anything less but the cutest baby in existence’_
  * Wow Arthur, give your poor Master a break. Not everyone can handle so much charme at once.
  * Arthur is laughing good-naturedly and with tears in his eyes when he flips through the photos of your toothless grin directed at the camera or when you were spitting baby food in your dad’s face, and his favourite one: his naked baby Master sitting on their potty with a toothbrush in their hand
  * he gets a bit melancholic upon seeing these pictures because they make him feel guilty about neglecting his own son and missing everything of his childhood but he suppresses those thoughts very quickly
  * The past is in the past and there’s nothing he can change about it anymore, so right now he’d rather see more of your baby photos and listen to your fascinating childhood stories - it genuinely warms his heart to see you open up to him (although reluctantly at first)
  * and in exchange he’s more than willing to share some stories of his childhood himself. Stories, only Merlin ever knew about, like the fact that he always refused to fall asleep without a wooden stick he somehow had become very attached to, how he tried to chew on a muckrake once, or how Merlin always had to shower at least twice a day because Arthur always chewed and drooled on her hair
  * you two have such a good time sharing memories you end up gifting Arthur one of your baby pictures since they seemed to make him genuinely happy, and you can bet your ass that he always keeps it close to his heart 




	4. Baking with Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might wonder why Arthur didn’t know of Bedi’s birthday but I kind of went with the idea that since this Bedivere isn’t the same as ‘Arthur’s Bedivere’ their birth dates differ slightly - hope this isn’t too confusing :)

  * when you woke up that morning, the spot next to you felt strangely warm yet empty, making you realize that your boyfriend must have gotten up before you once again that 
  * _Boyfriend._
  * Even after months of dating you still couldn’t believe that the King of Knights had lost his heart to you 
  * he was handsome, sweet, infuriatingly charming and most importantly,  _all yours_ , you couldn’t help but giggle a little, remembering how Arthur had confessed to you
  * ‘ _Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?’_  said male greeted you with a gentle, dazzling smile on his face, making your heart flutter in your chest as he walked out of the bathroom, unmanageable blond locks still crumpled from night’s slumber
  * you laughed lightly, feeling the heat slowly rising to your face  and as you slowly got up, the Knight grabbed your outstretched hand, pulling you towards him and spinning you around in a fluid motion
  * _‘Arthur stop calling me beautiful, i know my hair looks worse than a ruffled squirrel_ ’ you fake-pouted in his arms, earning yourself a poke in your cheeks before he wrapped his arms around you, keeping you enclosed within his warmth
  * _how has he any right to be so darn cute?_
  * his mouth curved up into a blissful smile _,’You’re always beautiful to me, no matter what, but I believe we should get ready for today’s mission. You’re full of warmth but if I hold you like this any longer we won’t be able to accomplish anything’_ before he brushed your lips with his, the two of you ending up in a tender kiss
  * ‘ _You’re certainly right my King’_ , you teased when you finally broke away, seeing his usually pale cheeks now tinged with the slightest hint of pink you couldn’t help but feel a little proud to have brought such an adorable expression onto his face
  * though you could’ve spent an eternity admiring his handsome features, you had something planned for today, cuddles had to wait until later



* * *

  * _‘Do you think Bedivere will like the cake?’_ you mused as Arthur tightly tied the apron strings behind your back 
  * Even though Bedivere had tried to keep it a secret, a little bird (Merlin the traitor who else) told you that today would be his birthday, thus when you shared this bit of crucial information with Arthur, both of you immediately decided to prepare something sweet for the loyal Knight
  * _‘I’m sure he will, after all you’re the one preparing it’_  your boyfriend reassured you with a smile, while whisking the flour and cocoa powder in a bowl, adding butter and cornstarch, as you worked next to him, stirring the kirsch and cherries for the kirsch syrup
  * Arthur had never tasted or made a Black Forest Cake before, but seeing the utmost concentration on your face as you brushed the syrup on the cake, a wide smile emerges on his face 
  * _cute, so incredibly cute_
  * and before he even knows what he’s doing, he’s reached out, his torso pressed against your back at the same time that his strong arms wrap around your waist, gently clutching you from behind as he nuzzles his face against your neck
  * _‘You’re supposed to melt the chocolate not me_ ’ you mumble, face beet-red, while you try to ignore the hot bolt of fire running through your body
  * his lips brushed your ear as he whispers in a low, flirtatious murmur, ’ _Pardon me but you looked so cute I couldn’t help it’,_  even stepping up his game when he grabs your hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it, eliciting a soft mewl from you as his lips slowly caress your thumb, playfully licking off the remaining syrup
  * _‘how does he always manage to fluster you so much without any effort?’,_ your heart beating wildly in your chest as your mind wanders into dangerous waters, _‘_ _this isn’t fair of him and if this goes any further you’d surely- ’_
  * slowly, unbeknownst to him, you dip your fingers in the syrup before you reach up to smear it on his face in a swift motion
  * With a surprised yelp the Saber releases you, giving you a short moment to cool down, before he breaks into loud wholehearted laughter, his face crinkling as he bent over.
  * ’ _Payback for attacking me like that’_  you laugh with him, despite your efforts to hold it in.
  * _‘Oh is that so?’_
  * Taking up the remaining syrup with his fingers, he quickly moves forward and rubs it on your lips with purposeful slowness, you weren’t sure whether your heart had ever pounded so fast in your life.
  * ‘ _I think you also have something on your face_ ’, he murmurs, his voice husky and serious, radiant smaragd eyes locked onto yours, as he cups your cheeks in his hands, drawing your face closer and closer until your lips lock with his.
  * Decorating the cake took twice as long that day.




End file.
